Moonlight Kiss
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Like clockwork, he comes to her balcony every night. Collection of one shots for MariChat that surround one central theme: Chat coming to Marinette's balcony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: from a prompt I received on tumblr asking for MariChat and scared kiss.**

* * *

Marinette finishes the final stroke of the brush against her nails when a clatter sounds above her. She twists the cap back on the nail polish and stares at her ceiling. There isn't a question in her head of who it could be because she already knows. He comes every night around eight, an hour after the sun has gone down, and waits for her to join him. Usually his arrival is more graceful – the silly cat literally does have the skills of an actual feline. On the rare occasion that he over guesses the jump to her rooftop, though, he crashes into her plants.

"Really hope you didn't break anything," she mumbles to herself as she sets her polish on her desk.

She crosses her room toward the ladder that leads to her balcony and climbs up to meet Chat. He's leaning on the rail staring out at Paris when her feet touch wood. Blonde hair gently blows with the wind, and Marinette catches the lingering scent of his shampoo. Cinnamon Apple. For a second, her eyes flutter as she's reminded of Adrien.

Except this isn't Adrien; the boy she's had a crush on since forever.

This is Chat Noir; the boy who's slowly stealing her heart.

"Looks like a lost kitty made his way on my balcony again," she says.

Chat turns to her and smiles. It's small, but still sweet. Her cheeks warm at the sight of it, and her stomach twists into knots.

"It's a lovely night, and I wanted to see you, princess."

Marinette drops her gaze from his and tugs on her loose hair nervously. She knows it's silly for her to react this way over a simple nickname – a nickname that's super cliche and lame – but she can't help it. Somehow she's fallen utterly, madly in love with the silly cat.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight. Did you know that?" he asks, his voice closer and huskier than before.

When she looks up, her gaze instantly locks with his. He's leaning on his baton so that their faces are inches away from each other, and her cheeks burn. She can't see it, but she swears they're the same shade as when she's Ladybug. Her heart hammers against her chest when he leans in closer. His breath is warm and smells of mint when he speaks again in a hushed whisper.

"Marinette, _je t'aime_ ," he says.

Her mouth opens slightly in a gasp. She doesn't know what to say because she isn't sure she's ready to say the same thing. Especially not when her heart is torn between him and Adrien. If only they were the same person. It would make things so much easier.

Chat clicks the green paw on his baton, and it goes back to normal. He closes the short distance between them, cups her chin between his fingers, and gives her the smile she adores so much once again.

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to say it back. I wanted to say it for myself, princess."

His tongue flicks out to wet his lips at the same time his thumb brushes over her skin. A small tingle shoots down her spine at the motion. Slowly, he leans in closer to her, and her senses run wild. Her heart picks up speed compared to earlier, her body turns to a warm liquid, and her mind goes blank. Her gaze quickly flickers from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes. She already knows what he's going to do, and she's scared. Scared because it feels like she's sealing her fate to be with Chat when she still likes Adrien.

"May I kiss you?" he asks so softly that she barely hears it.

For a brief second, Marinette debates the pros and cons of her answer. Yes will mean she chooses Chat over Adrien, but it also means she'll get more chances for late night kisses on the balcony. No will mean she loses her chance for kisses on the balcony, and that she still has a chance to be with Adrien.

Then again, her and Adrien aren't a sure thing. Not like her and Chat. And being with Chat is just as good as being with Adrien, right? They sometimes feel like they're the same person so it will almost feel like being with Adrien. Right? That's how things worked?

She doesn't know the answer to that question, but she does know that Chat's waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she says so quietly she hopes he hears it.

When she feels the heat of his lips press on hers, she knows he did.

The kiss isn't dramatic and life changing like in the movies. Rather, it's slow and sensual. Chat hums as he relaxes against her, moving his lips in time with hers, and Marinette does the same thing. Her hands float up to touch his chest as she tilts her head slightly and kisses him back. Everything feels right in the world in that moment as if they were meant to do this for quite some time now.

He ends the kiss first, leaning back staring at her with wide eyes that reflects her own. They spend about a minute or two staring at each other like that. In that time, Marinette worries that she messed something up somehow or that she isn't as good a kisser as she hoped.

But then Chat smiles, that boyish grin that sets her heart a flutter, and she smiles as well.


	2. Healing Wounds

**A/N:** I'm just starting to write for this fandom so everything I create is short. For now. One day I'll write something that's longer. I apologize, but I hope y'all enjoy this still.

* * *

Chat sneaks into her room from the balcony an hour after she returns home from school.

It's become a daily routine for them save for when she has extracurricular activities or needs to stay longer than usual. She can count on him to make his appearance like clockwork. The same was when he comes to her balcony at night; when the sun has long since gone down and the moon shines above Paris. At first, she had been annoyed with it because this is Chat Noir, the boy she fights alongside as Ladybug to unakumize people.

But then she grew fond of him making his appearance and talking to her. He's sweet and kind and makes her blush like no other. There are some days when she's reminded of Adrien and the days he comes over to play video games with her. Eating all the sweets her parents give her (save, they aren't aware of Chat being in her room) as well as laughing when she trips on her own two feet walking from her bed to her desk. Somewhere in the time that he first appeared at her door to know, she's grown fond of the black cat and finds herself flirting with him nonstop.

Which is probably why today is no different.

Marinette dabs the cut on his hand with a cotton swab dipped in alcohol. Today had been one of those unlucky days when he cut himself jumping from building to building to get to her balcony. Apparently there had been a broken glass bottle on one of the rooftops which he chose to smartly press his hand onto. Which meant Marinette is left with cleaning up the wound.

"Why would you use a _glass_ bottle to save your fall?" she asks while grabbing a band-aid from the box behind her.

He shrugs. "Maybe I was in a rush to meet you, princess."

Undoing the band-aid, she sets it over his broken skin and rolls her eyes. Her mouth gives away, though, as it pulls up into a small grin.

"That's not a good excuse, Chat. You need to be more careful," she says. "What if it had been something worse and we needed to take you to the hospital? I don't think vets are used to seeing human cats."

"Very funny, princess."

She feels him lean in closer to her while she makes sure the sticky part of the band-aid clings to his gloves. Glancing up at him beneath her lashes, she meets his bright green eyes and cheeky grin. He's so close to her that she can feel the warmth of his breath each time he exhales, and smell the distinct scent of cheese. Her cheeks burn besides her repulse at the scent - no matter how familiar it feels.

"Maybe a vet can't care for me, but my lady can," he says in hushed tones.

Dropping his hand, Marinette pushes him away from her and begins to pack up her supplies to take them back to the bathroom. "Flirting isn't going to help you, Chat. And I can't heal you every time you come barreling in here. Mama and Papa will wonder where all our first aid things have gone."

"You can tell them Chat Noir keeps falling for you."

Marinette rolls her eyes and sighs. "You're truly a hopeless little kitty cat," she mumbles before turning around to put the supplies back in their first aid. "Stay here, and don't touch anything in my room."

As she climbs down the staircase downstairs, she hears Chat sigh wistfully and say, "For you I will stay anywhere."

Her heart beats faster at his words while heat blooms across her cheeks. She of course tells herself that she won't fall for the silly cat, but she feels herself slowly loving him more and more each time he appears. There's something about Chat Noir that sets her heart to flutter and her body to react in ways she wishes it didn't.


End file.
